Band, Battles & Breakups
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Mikan Is in a band lots of singing what happens when she has to see her ex in a competition with her BROTHER! What happens when HE uses THEIR song for his new Girlfriend!
1. introduction

**Band, Battles & Breakups**

CHARM

Mikan Yukihara/Michi Sakura:

Age 16 and is single her charm is orange and is shaped like a star, her specialty is eating lots of food, especially howalon, without getting sick and fat. She is the leader of the group, songwriter and lead singer she is optimistic and outgoing. She has auburn hair and big brown eyes, total boy magnet, she can make boys drop onto the floor with a blow kiss or a wink and she is the cousin of Ruka and Misaki and sister of Youichi.

Anna Umenomiya/ Ayane Mizaru:

Age 15 and a half her charm is light pink and is shaped like a heart, her specialty is cooking. She is the lead guitar and is a close friend to Mikan; she loves to go out with her friends. She has pink cotton candy like hair and has blue eyes. She looks like a twin to Nonoko/Nyoko, great figure.

Nonoko Ogasawara/Nyoko Yoshida:

Age 15 and a half her charm is light blue and is shaped like a triangle, her specialty is chemistry and does lots of experiments she is a close friend to Mikan; she likes to go out she is the keyboard player. She has light blue straight hair and has dark blue eyes. She looks likes a twin to Anna/Ayane, awesome body and face.

Sumire Shoulda/ Sumi Yawone:

Age 15 her charm is seaweed green and is shaped like a lightning bolt, her specialty is seducing she isn't pure and is a total playgirl. She is flirtatious and is noisy she LOVES shopping she is the bass player. She has premed seaweed hair, thus having the nickname permy. She isn't as good looking as Mikan, but still good.

Hotaru Imai:

Age 16 her charm is violet and shaped like a circle, her specialty is keeping a stoic face and blackmailing. She hates noise and loves crabs, she also loves money! She is CharMs' manager and Mikans Best friend forever although she doesn't act it. She has short raven hair and violet eyes. Her body figure is intriguing, but her face is like a plain annoyed girl, Cousin of Tsubasa and Natsume.

Misaki Harada/ Miyuki Hiyo:

Age 18 and a half her charm is magenta and is shaped like a clover, her specialty is sports and violence. She is violent and sarcastic she loves to shop and acts protective over her group since she's the eldest she plays the drums. She has short dark pink hair and pink eyes; she is a model like everyone in her group and is the tallest. Are cousins with Mikan, Youichi and Ruka!

Aoi Hyuuga/ Aika Okazaki:

Age 14 her charm is crimson and is shaped like a diamond, her specialty is making everyone feel guilty with her puppy dog eyes, it doesn't affect 4 people though and she is the youngest in the group and is the secondary guitarist and a singer. She has short raven hair and crimson eyes and she is the younger sister of Natsume, he doesn't know she is in CharM, cousin of Hotaru and Tsubasa. No one in the group knows she is Natsume's sister except Hotaru.

**Crimson** _NIGHTMARE_

Natsume Hyuuga/Natsume Igarashi:

Age 16 his tattoo is a crimson dragon on his right shoulder, his specialty is to make girls fall for him with one look, and keeping a stoic or smirking expression. He hates annoying people, sweet things and Koko. He is Ruka's best friend, the leader of the group, songwriter and lead guitarist. He can sing, but doesn't want to, he still does though. He has short messy raven hair and has crimson eyes, has a great body and face and is also the cousin of Tsubasa, Hotaru and is the brother of Aoi.

Tsubasa Andou/ Tsubasa Yamazawa:

Age 18 and half his tattoo is a crimson dragon on the back of his neck, his specialty is making girls smile and having a good laugh, but becomes serious. He likes people smiling and laughing and his fans. He loves to tease his team mates and doesn't act like he is the eldest, even if he is. He is the bass player. He has messy dark blue hair, with midnight blue eyes and a star tattoo under his left eye.

Ruka Nogi/ Ruka Ninomiya:

Age 16 his tattoo is a crimson dragon on his left shoulder, his specialty is being well mannered to everyone and smiling. He loves his cousins, family and friends dearly. He is the lead singer, but he swaps with Youichi and Natsume on some other songs. He has blonde hair and clear blue sea eyes. He hates it when the twins play tricks or teases him. No one, but Yuu and Youichi know he is cousins with Misaki and Mikan, and Youichi but oh well.

Kokoro Yomi/ Koko Kaidou:

Age 15 and a half his tattoo is a crimson dragon on his right wrist, his specialty is playing tricks and making girls and guys laugh, except 3, with his trusty twin Kitsuneme. He plays the drum and he loves to tease Ruka and Yuu. He has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes; he has a great build and face.

Kitsuneme Yomi/ Kitsu Kaidou:

Age 15 and a half his tattoo is a crimson dragon on his left wrist, his specialty is also playing tricks and making girl and guys laugh, except 3, with his trusty twin Kokoro. He plays the keyboard and has dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. His target is mostly Yuu and Ruka; he has a great build and face.

Yuu Tobita:

Age 15 and a half his tattoo is a crimson dragon on his back, his specialty is negotiating without violence, shouting and black mail. He doesn't like it when the twins play tricks or tease him. He is the group's manager. He has dirty blonde hair, kind face, brown eyes and glasses.

Youichi Yukihara/ Youichi Hijiri:

Age 14 his tattoo is a crimson dragon on his left side of his neck, his specialty is making people leave him alone by glaring at them for more than 3 seconds. He doesn't like it when someone goes near his sister or tries to flirt with her. He doesn't know Mikan is in CharM, and vice versa, no one, but Yuu and Ruka know he is Mikan's brother and is Ruka's and Misaki's cousin. He has silver hair and greyish eyes. He is the secondary guitarist and is a backup singer.

**AN: Hope You Like it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Band, Battles & Breakups**

**CH:1**

_CH:1 _

_Past…_

_Mikan POV:_

I felt my eyes water "How could you… Natsume!" I ran and ran and ran away from my ex-boyfriend cheating on my enemy LUNA. I ran to my mum and she comforted me, I cried in her arms. Then You-chan came in and said "Nee-chan! Is it him!" I nodded and he hugged me. My mum then took me to uncle Reis' house to perform a song for his birthday.

I knew _he _was going to be there, but it was for my favourite uncle so I had to go. I arrived and saw Uncle Rei he smiled and showed me to the stage. I smiled and went on it, I started to sing a song I wrote:

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

I started to feel water in my eyes, but I held it in I didn't want to give in.

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

My uncle smiled and pulled me to the side and said "Mikan do you want to be part of my new girl band?" I said "I dunno about mum and You-chan?" He replied "She was hard to persuade, but yes and Youichi is in a band too!" I frowned and said "How long?"

He looked at me and said "If you don't want to then you don't have to, but I think you have the potential to be the lead singer!" I looked at him sternly and said "Did I say no? I asked How long?" He smiled and said "Now that's the Mikan I know and 4 years…"

I looked at my mum, Youichi, Uncle Rei and then _him_ I looked at uncle Rei again and said "Okay". The next day I packed and hugged mum and Youichi, I was going to leave them for 4 years. I told Youichi to look after mum and he smiled. Uncle Rei came and Picked me up, when we arrived I saw a big mansion, but it wasn't uncles. He told me that it was where I was going to live, with other 5 girls.

I went in and saw different girls especially… "MIKAN!", "Baka!" Hotaru and Misaki-nee. I smiled and they introduced us to the group. Hotaru was my manager while uncle Rei was the producer.

After 4 weeks I got to know them, they were dumped like me except Anna. They were all nice especially Aoi, who I think would be perfect for You-chan. I kept in touch with them by writing and calling.

**AN: YOHOHOHOHOHO SO sorry for late update so much to do!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Band, Battles & Breakups**

_CH: 2_

_Mikans POV:_

"An...Kan...Ikan...Mikan!" Anna shouted in my ear I woke up and rubbed my eyes, I faced Anna with an annoyed look. It had been 4 years since I joined Charm, 4 years since I left my family and ... You-chan. She smiled at me and said "Come on our concerts at 5 o'clock and its 1:30, you know how Rei and Hotaru hate waiting!" She pushed me into the shower and left the room.

After my shower I got changed and went downstairs the gang was there, I smiled at them and had brunch. After we all went out in our disguise, in case of paparazzi, and went shopping for new clothes. Of course we had brought our manager and producer, Hotaru and Rei, to ask which would suit us, when we decided on a costume we paid with OUR credit cards.

We came back at 3 o'clock and put our makeup on; get our hair done and put on our new clothes. Anna had a high pony tail, with a light pink tank top, which matched her charm, and ripped faded skinny jeans on and light pink converse shoes, not forgetting a black mini leather jacket on.

Sumire had her hair out and a seaweed green loose top, which matched her charm, with a dark green vest underneath, with black leggings and dark green converse shoes. Nonoko had the same as Anna, but her shirt was a t-shirt and was blue with 'Geek' on it.

Misaki-nee had her hair down, a dark pink shirt, which matched her charm, that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, she had cameo knee high shorts , dark pink converse and a grey boyfriend cardigan on. Aoi had hair in a messy bun, a crimson hoodie that had no sleeves that matched her charm, which had 'keep calm and partay!' printed on it; she had short shorts and red sketchers on.

I had half my hair in a pony tail at the side an orange vest which said cute, which matched my charm, I also wore skinny ripped jeans on that and wore orange converse boots that went up to my knees.

_Concert time…_

_Misaki's POV:_

The crowd was going wild chanting or cheering 'WE WANT CHARM!' we were all so psyched. I was the first to go on and I said "WHO DO YOU WANT?" they shouted 'CHARM' I replied "WE CANT HEAR YOU!" They replied again and the rest of the gang came in, except Mikan, they roared and we went to our instruments and started playing.

Smoke came out and Mikan came up from the floor and said "This one's for you guys, our great fans… It's called complicated!" (**AN: DO NOT OWN THE SONGS THEY ARE GOING TO SING!) **

**Mikan:** Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this

**Aoi & Anna:** la la la la  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
**Mikan & Aoi:** I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
But you've become...

**Aoi:** Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

**All:** Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
**Anna: **You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
**Sumire: **And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
**All (no Mikan): **No, no, no

**Mikan:** You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at  
You see you're making me

**Nonoko:** Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become...

**Aoi: **Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

**Mikan: **Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
**Nonoko: **No, no, no

**Anna: **No, no, no

**Aoi: **No, no, no  
**Mikan: **No, no, no  
Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see...

**Sumire:** Somebody else 'round everyone else  
**Misaki: **You're watching your back like you can't relax  
**Aoi: **You're trying to be cool,  
**Misaki: **You look like a fool to me  
**Mikan: **Tell me!

**All (Except Mikan): **Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
**Mikan: **Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this  
**Aoi: **You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
**Mikan: **No no

**Sumire & Nonoko: **Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

**Mikan:** yeah, yeah  
**Misaki & Anna: **I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
**Aoi: **Life's like this  
**Aoi, Anna & Mikan: **You, you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
**All (Except Mikan): **You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it

**Mikan: **No no no

_Anna's POV:_

The crowd cheered and we all smiled and then Aoi went up to the Mic and gave Mikan the guitar and she said "Well… This song was for my special someone it's called You belong with me… You know who you are!" The crowd started chanting 'Aika!' since that was her stage name.

**Aoi: **You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.  
I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.  
And she'll never know your story like I do.

**Mikan: **But she wears short skirts  
**Aoi:** I wear t-shirts  
**Sumire:** She's cheer captain  
**Aoi: **And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
**All: **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

**Misaki: **If you could see  
**Aoi: **That I'm the one  
**Aoi & Nonoko: **Who understands you.  
**Me & Aoi: **Been here all along.  
**Mikan:** So, why can't you see ‒  
**Me: **You belong with me,  
**Aoi: **You belong with me?  
Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
**All: **"Hey, isn't this easy?"

**Me & Nonoko: **And you've got a smile  
**Aoi: **That can light up this whole town.  
**Aoi & Sumire & Mikan: **I haven't seen it in awhile  
**Aoi: **Since she brought you down you say you're fine…

**All:** I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with…

**All: **A girl like that?

**Sumire: **She wears high heels,  
**Aoi: **I wear sneakers.  
**Mikan & Misaki: **She's cheer captain,  
**Aoi: **And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
**All: **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

**Nonoko: **If you could see  
**Aoi: **That I'm the one  
**Aoi & Misaki: **Who understands you,  
**Mikan: **Been here all along.  
**Aoi: **So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
**Mikan and Aoi: **All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
**Aoi: **You belong with me,  
**All: **You belong with me?

**Aoi: **Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
**Sumire:** In the middle of the night.  
**Aoi: **I'm the one who makes you laugh  
**Me: **When you know you're 'bout to cry.  
**Aoi: **I know your favorite songs,  
**Misaki: **And you tell me about your dreams.  
**Aoi: **Think I know where you belong,  
**Aoi & Mikan & Nonoko: **Think I know it's with me.

**Aoi: **Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you?  
**Misaki: **Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me?

**Mikan: **Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
**Mikan & Me: **All this time how could you not know, baby ‒  
**Nonoko: **You belong with me,  
**All: **You belong with me?

**Aoi: **You belong with me.

**Mikan: **Have you ever thought just maybe  
**Me: **You belong with me?

**Aoi: **You belong with me.

_Aoi's POV:_

I had so much fun if nii-chan saw me right now he'd freak, but oh well I have my stage name, luckily. I ran to the edge of the stage and smiled at my fans saying "Well thank you hope you enjoyed my song we have 5 more songs to give to guys whooo!" And I swapped with Anna.

**AN: Hope you Liked it took me 2 days to do and remember my fare warning if not: HIATUS FOR A WEEK DUE TO HOLIDAY WEEK!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Band, Battles & Breakups**

_CH: 3_

_Annas POV:_

I took the Mic from Aoi-chan and screamed "HEY GUYS ARE YOU HAVING A GREAT TIME?" everyone replied YEEAH! I smiled and said "Well you'll have and awesome time after my song for MY SPECIAL BOYFRIEND!" They all cheered as I started to sing.

**Me: **I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
**Mikan: **I still feel your touch in my dream.  
**Me & Nonoko: **Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
**Me: **Without you it's hard to survive.

**All: **'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
**Me: **And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
**Aoi & Misaki: **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
**Me: **Need you by my side.  
**Sumire: **'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
**Me: **And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
**Aoi: ** Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
**All: **I can't let you go.  
**Me: **Want you in my life.

**Sumire: **Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
**Mikan: **They wipe away tears that I cry.  
**Me: **The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
**All:**You make me rise when I fall.

I knelt down to make it more effective and put my fist on my chest

**Me: **'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
**All: **And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
**Me: **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
**All: **Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
**Me: **And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
**Nonoko: **Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
**Misaki & Me: **I can't let you go.  
**Mikan: **Want you in my life.

I jump up and start singing my heart out this song is for Yuu and only Yuu. I will never let that change even if he doesn't know it's me.

**Me: **'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
**All: **Need you by my side.

I smiled and breathed in and said "Well now it's OUR Miyuki!" Misaki went off the drums and started screaming "LETS GET THIS OVER WITH THIS WAS FOR MY COLLEGE SWEETHEART!" And then, she drew a heart and blew it to the audience.

_Misaki POV:_

I grabbed the Mic and the music started I shook my head and smiled as I pulled my head up. The song was for Tsubasa and soon I remembered what he did "ITS FOR THAT DAMN CHOOZA LOOZA!" I screamed and the crowd went wilder.

**All: **Chooza looza x2

**Me: **You said come round but you only called me  
**Mikan & Me: **Cuz she's away for a while  
**Me: **I said no way that don't float my boat  
**Aoi & Me: **Cuz second hand love's not my style

**Sumire: **Sooner or later you gotta make your mind up,  
**Me & Anna: **So don't be a chooza looza.

**All: **I'm not waitin' in line,  
I'm here if you want me,  
**Me: **so don't be a looza,  
**All: **Your just wastin' my time,  
**Me: **I'll be your girlfriend,  
so don't be a looza.

**Me: **Wake up break up with that stupid girl  
**Me & Nonoko: **who makes out you're less than you are.  
**Anna: **She walks she talks what a miracle  
**Mikan: **But I let you play my guitar.

**Aoi & Sumire: **Sooner or later you gotta make your mind up,  
**Me: **So don't be a chooza looza.

**All: **I'm not waitin' in line,  
**Mikan & Sumire: **I'm here if you want me,  
**Me: **So don't be a looza.  
**All: **Your just wastin' my time,  
**Me: **I'll be your girlfriend,  
So don't be a looza.

**Me & Aoi: **I'm not messin' around, i'm not puttin you down,  
**Anna: **But your gonna miss me this way.  
**Nonoko & Sumire: **You'll be sorry you should worry 'bout the future,  
**Me:** You'll be thirty choozin' curtains in Ikea.

**All: **I'm not waitin' in line,  
**Misaki: **I'm here if you want me,  
So don't be a looza.  
**All: **Your just wastin' my time,  
**Misaki: **I'll be your girlfriend,  
so don't be a looza.  
**All: **Chooza Looza X2

**Misaki: **I'm not waitin' in line,  
I'm here if you want me,  
so don't be a looza.

**All (except Misaki): **(Chooza Looza)  
**Misaki: **Your just wastin' my time,  
I'll be your girlfriend,  
so don't be a looza.

**All: **(Chooza Looza) X2

When I ended the song I sighed in relief that song was so tiring, but it was worth it. I smiled and gave the Mic to Nonoko and returned back to my place at the drums.

_Nonoko POV:_

I was nervous when Misaki handed me the Mic I smiled at our fans and said "Well the next song is… urgh… For my ex…. Well this concert is about the broken hearted!" I smiled at my pun and then I remembered Misaki's earlier pun and smiled to myself.

**Me****: **This is more than the typical kinda thing  
**Mikan: **Felt the joints in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh  
**Me: **Didn't wanna take it slow  
In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think  
**Me & Anna: **You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh  
**Me:** Waiting for my phone to blow  
**All: **Uh oh yeah

**Sumire: **Now I'm here in a sticky situation  
**Misaki: **Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing  
**Sumire: **Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour  
**Misaki: **Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour

**Me: **Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go

See, I've been waiting all day  
**Mikan: **For you to call me baby  
**Aoi: **So let's get up, let's get on it  
**Me: **Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
**Misaki & Sumire: **Come on, that's right  
**Me: **Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
**Anna: **So can we finish what we started  
**Me: **Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
**Aoi: **Come on, that's right, cheerio

**Me: **What's the time, such a crime  
**Misaki: **Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón  
**Mikan & Sumire: **Just to calm my nerves, uh oh  
**Anna: **Poppin' bottles by the phone  
**Aoi: **Oh yeah  
**Me: **Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out  
That's enough, call me up  
**Mikan: **Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh  
**Me: **I don't even think you know, no no

See, I've been waiting all day  
**Anna: **For you to call me baby  
**Aoi: **So let's get up, let's get on it  
**Me: **Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
**Anna & Sumire: **Come on, that's right  
**Me: **Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
**Aoi:** So can we finish what we started  
**Me: **Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
**Misaki: **Come on, that's right, cheerio

**Sumire: **Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too  
Everything you say is like go with the view  
Business on the front, party in the back  
**Misaki: **Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?  
This kinda thing doesn't happen usually  
**Mikan: **I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully  
I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio

**Me: **See, I've been waiting all day  
For you to call me baby  
**All: **So let's get up, let's get on it  
Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight

**Me: ** Ohhhohohhhoohhhh

**Mikan: **Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to  
**All: **So can we finish what we started  
**Anna: **Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight  
**Aoi: **Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio

When you gonna call  
**Me: **Don't leave me broken hearted  
I've been waiting up  
**All: **Let's finish what we started, oh oh  
I can't seem to let you go  
**Me: **Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!

I ended it and jumped in the air, I looked at Sumire-chan and she was there I handed her the Mic and I went back to my keyboard. Sumire then started "Hey you guys sadly we have only 1 song left after my A-MAZING SONG! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!"

**AN: WHOOOO CANT BELEIVE IM BACK... DID YOU GUYS MISS ME? YOU DIDNT WAAAAAAH~ XC... Hehehehe JOKES THATS JUST ME BEING ME ^ ^"...**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm very sorry for not updating this story in a long time so I decided to make it longer... And as for the other stories I'll make those longer too so I hope you forgive me!**

**Band, Battles & Breakups**

_CH: 4_

_Sumire's POV:_

It was my turn this song was for Kokoro Yome for cheating on me I mean… The Sumire Shouda too bad he can't have me now hah! "This is for those jerks that've used us… YOU GIRLS KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

**Me: **You had it all the day you told me (**Mikan: **Told me) You want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (**Aoi: **Fool me) completely  
**Me & Misaki: **Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

**Me: **And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
**Nonoko:** Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
**Anna & Me:** You mess with me and mess with her  
**Mikan: **So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
**Me: **Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me  
So watch your back 'cause you don't know when or where I can get you

**Aoi & Nonoko: **I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
**Me: **So oh, Mister Player, do you feel like the man now?  
**All: **And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out

_[Chorus:]_

**Aoi: **And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
**Anna: **Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
**Me: **You mess with me (**All: **yeah) and mess with her (**Mikan: **yeah)  
**Nonoko: **So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (**Misaki: **yeah)  
**All: **Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

**Me: **I know I'm being bitter but I'mma drag you under  
**Anna & Aoi & Nonoko: **'Cause you just don't, don't deserve "Happy ever after"  
**Misaki & Me & Mikan: **For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
**Me: **It was only just a game

**All (except Sumire): **you had it all

**Me: **And one day  
**Anna: **And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (**Me:** Beggin' on your knees for me)  
**Nonoko & Me: **Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (**Misaki: **Crawlin' like a centipede)  
**Me: **You mess with me (**Aoi: **Yeah) and mess with her (**Misaki: **yeah)  
So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (**Mikan: **yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

"Thanks everyone and our last song our very own… MICHI!" Mikan ran up to me and we swapped instruments.

_Mikans POV:_

I smiled tonight was when I could express all the sorrow I had and swap it with excitement and thrill.. "IS EVERYONE HAVING FUN…" They replied really loudly I giggled and then the lights went dim "Well right now I am going to tell you a story before singing my song… Before I became a singer I had a boyfriend and he told me he was madly In love with me, I knew he was a playboy but I trusted him oh, how I shouldn't have then a couple of weeks later he was groping and snogging my enemy so screw him and let him rot in hell… THIS SONG IS FOR THOSE GIRLS WHO HAVE BEEN CHEATED ON AND HAVE FOUND OUT!" I untied my hair and shook my head to make it messier and wild.

**Me: **You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
**Anna: **You know I dream in colour  
**Aoi: **And do the things I want

_I left my house to see Natsume he had been avoiding me since last week and he didn't reply to my calls or messages._

**Me: **You think you got the best of me  
**Me & Misaki: **Think you've had the last laugh  
**Sumire: **Bet you think that everything good is gone  
**Me: **Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
**All: **Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

_Once I reached his house I opened the door since he gave me a spare key, I walked in and no one was in the living room. So I thought he might be in his room and man was I right…_

**Me: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
**Misaki: **Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
**Me: **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
**Anna & Nonoko: **Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_I walked in your room and you were there half naked with Luna topless on you, you were groping and full-on snogging each other…_

**Me: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
**Me & Misaki: **Just me, myself and I  
**Sumire & Aoi: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
**Aoi: **Stand a little taller  
**Misaki: **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

_I screamed at you and you didn't care… This also wasn't the first time you cheated on me…_

**Me: **You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
they told you I was moving on over you

_When I'd flirt with other boys you'd be Mister Protective, but when I scream at you, you forget and just ignore me…_

**All: **You didn't think that I'd come back  
**Anna: **I'd come back swinging  
**Anna & Sumire: **You try to break me, but you see

**Me: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
**Misaki: **Stand a little taller  
**Aoi: **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
**Me: **Footsteps even lighter  
**Me & Nonoko: **Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_That's why we weren't meant for each other, but I'll find someone else… _

**Sumire: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
**Me: **Just me, myself and I

**Anna: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
**Me: **Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

_Some one better than you, someone that cares…_

**Sumire: **Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
**Nonoko: **Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
**Misaki: **Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
**Me: **You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
**Aoi: **In the end...

_Even if I didn't tell anyone apart from my band-mates I will definitely find…_

**Me: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
**Nonoko: **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
**Me: **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
**Aoi: **Footsteps even lighter  
**Sumire: **Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_Someone who won't hurt me like you did…_

_[2x]_  
**Misaki: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
**Me: **Just me, myself and I  
**Anna: **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
**Me: **Stand a little taller  
**Aoi: **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

_I promise myself to be stronger and not burden my family and friends…_

**Me: **When I'm alone

The song ended and there was a black out everyone started screaming with joy, the lights came back on and everyone started shouting 'Encore!' We smiled and then we shouted "WELL ONE MORE FOR OUR FANS OUT THERE!" They screamed even more and the music started.

**Me: **Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
**Aoi: **Yeah yeah  
**Me: **Since you've Been Gone

**Aoi: **You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
**Misaki: **Yeah Yeah  
**Aoi: **Since you've Been Gone

**Misaki: **And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
**Misaki & Nonoko: **That's all you'd ever hear me say

**All: **But Since you've Been Gone  
**Anna: **I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on  
**Sumire: **Yeah, yeah  
**Anna: **Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
**Sumire: **Since you've Been Gone

**Nonoko: **How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
**Sumire: **Yeah, yeah  
**Nonoko: **Since U Been Gone

**Sumire: **How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

**Me: **But Since you've Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
**Aoi: **I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
**Misaki: **Thanks to you  
Now I get (**All: **I get) what I want  
**Anna: **Since you've Been Gone

**Nonoko:** You had your chance you blew it  
**Aoi: **Out of sight, out of mind  
**Sumire: **Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
**Anna: **Again and

**Aoi & Sumire: **Again and

**Nonoko & Misaki: **Again and

**All: **Again

**Me: **Since you've Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
**Misaki: **I'm so moving on  
Yeah, yeah  
**Nonoko: **Thanks to you (**Anna: **thanks to you)  
**Aoi: **Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
**Sumire: **I'm so moving on  
**Me: **Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (**Aoi: **thanks to you)  
**Misaki: **Now I get (**Sumire: **I get)  
You should know (**Nonoko: **you should know)  
**All: **That I get, I get what I want  
**Me: **Since you've Been Gone  
**Aoi: **Since you've Been Gone  
**All: **Since you've Been Gone

We finally finished our first concert "THANKS FOR COMING EVERYONE!" We all said and we walked up near the brink of the stage bowed and did a front flip onto the cushions that were left there.

We were so tired, so we called our limo driver to come pick us up. While we were waiting I looked at a magazine lying on a coffee table back-stage. There was a photo of a hot new boy band called Crimson Nightmare, I called the girls over and they pointed at one and said 'He looks a lot like my ex…' And then I saw 3 faces that were extremely familiar I looked at the one with silver hair _Youichi_ then one with blonde hair _Ruka _and one whom I despised _Natsume_ they all had the same names, but different last names. I pondered could they actually be them or just a look-a-like.

Aoi then grabbed it and said "THAT'S YOU-KUN MY BOYFRIEND!" My eyes widened and she giggled "I mean Aika's Boyfriend!" We sighed and then looked at it again and then Hotaru walked in with uncle "Well girls that was a great first-time concert!" Uncle said and then Hotaru butted in "You are going to do a concert with Crimson Nightmare…" We all widened our eyes and then uncle grabbed me and pulled me into a private room "Mikan you do know that is your brothers and cousins band right?" I widened my eyes even more and then asked "D-does that mean… Na-Natsu-" My uncle nodded and I cried in his arms.

And then he whispered "But they don't know you are Michi… So…" I smiled at him and hugged him tighter and said "Thank you uncle!" and walked out…

I can't wait to see Ruka and You-chan again, but what I fear the most is …_Him._

**AN: Again I'm sorry for not updating my stories last week **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: I might go hiatus or just post randomly hehehe sorry anyways DISCLAIMER!**

**Band, Battles & Breakups**

_CH: 5_

_Mikans POV:_

I paced around like a maniac trying to process the fact I was going to see my cousin, brother and ex at the same time! I told the girls my situation and they knew I needed time alone. I asked Hotaru for a list of profiles of the band members and at first she declined, but then I said it was about _him_ again and she agreed. My uncle gave me a CD to watch to see what the band was like I placed it in and the first song was _him._

'Although you guys love how we play rock I need my girlfriend to know how much I love her THIS ONE IS FOR MY BELOVED GIRLFRIEND LUNA!' The crowd then went 'AWWW! 3' while I cringed Luna… I then noticed the banners girls waved were 'NATSUME IGARASHI' I wondered where they hiding their identity like us? I shrugged it off and carried on the concert.

**Natsume: **I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
**All: **Girl, they were lying

**Natsume: **Just look around  
**Tsubasa: **And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
**All: **But we're still trying

**Koko: **So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
**Kitsu: **I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
**All: **Just you and I

**All: **I'm never gonna say goodbye  
**Youichi: **Cos I never wanna see you cry  
**All: **I swore to you my love would remain  
**Ruka: **And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
**Kitsu & Koko: **I swore to share your joy and your pain  
**Natsume: **And I swear it all over again

**All: **All over again

**Tsubasa: **Some people say  
**Ruka: **That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
**Youichi: **But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
**Kitsu: **I see a love that burns eternally  
**Koko: **And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
**Ruka & Natsume: **You'll know I'm not lying

**Youichi: **Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
**Tsubasa & ****Youichi****: **But even if we try  
**Natsume: **There are some things in this life won't be denied  
**All (except Natsume): **Won't be denied

**Natsume: **I'm never gonna say goodbye  
**Youichi: **Cos I never wanna see you cry  
**Natsume & Youichi: **I swore to you my love would remain  
**All: **And I swear it all over again and I  
**Tsubasa: **I'm never gonna treat you bad  
**Ruka: **Cos I never wanna see you sad  
**Tsubasa &Ruka: **I swore to share your joy and your pain  
**All: **And I swear it all over again

**Ruka: **The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
**Kitsu: **And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
**Tsubasa: **And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
**Koko: **Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
**Natsume: **Gotta let you know that I

**Youichi: **I'm never gonna say goodbye  
**Kitsu & Koko: **(I'm never gonna say goodbye)  
**Tsubasa: **Cos I never wanna see you cry  
**Koko: **(never wanna see you cry) All:  
**Ruka: **I swore to you my love would remain  
**Natsume: **And I swear it all over again and I  
**Kitsu: **(swear it all over again and I)  
**Tsubasa: **I'm never gonna treat you bad  
**Koko: **(never gonna treat you bad)  
**Ruka: **Cos I never wanna see you sad  
**Kitsu: **(never wanna see you sad)  
**Youichi: **I swore to share your joy and your pain  
**Koko & Kitsu: **(oh no, oh no)  
**Natsume: **And I swear it all over again

**Tsubasa: **All over again  
**Ruka: **All over again  
**Natsume: **And I swear it all over again

The song ended and the crowd was wild I cringed love songs definitely didn't suit their musical genre.

'NOW ENOUGH OF THAT DANG LOVEY DOVEY STUFF LET'S GET DOWN TO BUISSNESS' Youichi said He certainly changed, and Ruka too! Ruka came up to the camera and licked it he caught the guitar Natsume threw him and played, Tsubasa played and Youichi gave his guitar to Kitsu and he played the same and then the rest started too and they all jumped up and when they landed Natsume started singing.

**Natsume: **Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
**Natsume & Youichi: **Consuming, confusing  
**Natsume: **This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling. I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
**Youichi: **(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
**Natsume: **I've felt this way before  
So insecure

**Natsume: **Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
**Youichi: **Distracting, reacting  
**Natsume: **Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
**Youichi: **(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
**Natsume: **I've felt this way before  
So insecure

**All: **Crawling in my skin  
**Natsume: **These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real x2

**Youichi: **There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface consuming,  
**Natsume: **Confusing what is real.  
**Youichi: **This lack of self-control I fear is never ending controlling,  
**Natsume: **Confusing what is real.

I was flabbergasted the song was so painful yet so passionate, 'THE NEXT ONE IS SOMETHING YOU ALL HAVE FELT!' Youichi shouted.

**Youichi: **I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
**Natsume: **Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
**Youichi: **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
**Natsume: **Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**Youichi: **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

**All: **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
**Youichi: **Become so tired, so much more aware  
**Natsume: **I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
**All: **Is be more like me and be less like you

**Youichi: **Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
**Natsume: **'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
**Youichi: **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
**Natsume: **Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
**Youichi: **(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
**Natsume: **And every second I waste is more than I can take.

**All: **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
**Youichi: **Become so tired, so much more aware  
**Natsume: **I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
**All: **Is be more like me and be less like you.

**Youichi: **And I know  
**Natsume: **I may end up failing too.  
**Youichi: **But I know  
**Natsume: **You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

**All: **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
**Youichi: **Become so tired, so much more aware  
**Natsume: **I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
**All: **Is be more like me and be less like you.

**Natsume: **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
**Youichi: **(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
**Natsume: **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
**Youichi: **(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

I smiled at Youichi he hadn't fully changed; the old Youichi was still there because the way he smiled was a real warm one 'This goes out to my sister whom I miss so much' I smiled to myself.

**Youichi:** I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
**All: **What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
**Youichi: **And here it goes

**Youichi: **I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
**Natsume & Youichi: **Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
**Youichi: **Having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
**Natsume: **And staring at these 4 walls again  
**Natsume & Youichi: **I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
**All: **Everyone's got somewhere to go  
**Youichi: **And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

**All: **I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
**Natsume: **I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
**Youichi: **Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
**Natsume: **Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
**Youichi: **Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

**Natsume: **I'm just a kid _ x5_

**All: **I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
**Youichi: **I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
**Ruka: **Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
**Kitsu: **Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

**All: **I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
**Natsume: **I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
**Youichi: **Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
**Koko: **Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
**Kitsu: **Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
**All: **Having more fun than me tonight

**Natsume: **I'm all alone tonight  
**Youichi: **Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

I saw Youichi's face it became gloomy again… I can't wait 'til we see each other again.

**AN: Im sorry for not posting!**


End file.
